


Because You're A Brat and You Make Me Laugh

by fullmotivation (sanguinary_design)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinary_design/pseuds/fullmotivation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Kimi/Seb fics. (Also posted on tumblr at fullmotivationisthewednesday). "Seb finds Kimi after practice", "Kimi tells Seb he likes him", "Nico gets a bit too close to Kimi", "Iceplay", and "Ice Cream".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You're A Brat and You Make Me Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> These are all posted on my tumblr, but I thought it would be nice to have them here too. I didn't think they were long enough to post as separate works (none of them are over 500 words). As always, pure fiction. No truth to any of this.

SEB FINDS KIMI AFTER PRACTICE

Kimi is heading back to the garage, weaving between tents and buildings to avoid the cameras.

“Kimi!” 

He turns around to see Sebastian jogging behind him.

“Kimi, wait!”

Sebastian catches up, wrapping his arms around Kimi and pulling him into a hug. Sebastian plants kisses on Kimi’s neck, his warm breath sending light tremors down Kimi’s spine.

“Seb, we don’t have any time to--“ Kimi starts.

“But Kimi, I need you.” Sebastian pleads.

“Can’t you wait until tonight?”

“No. I need you. Give me something…”

Seb leans back to look him in the eyes. Kimi lifts a hand to Sebastian’s jaw, stroking the stubble. He pushes his bottom lip out, putting on his best puppy face.

“It’s hard to say no when you do that.”

“That’s why I do it.”

When Sebastian glances down at his lips, Kimi can’t find it in himself to deny him. 

He presses his lips into Seb’s, pushing them open, seeking the warmth of his mouth. Sebastian moves his hands up Kimi’s back, pulling them closer. They play with each other’s tongues and nibble at each other’s  
lips. Kimi revels in the sensation of Seb’s plump bottom lip between his teeth. He combs his fingers through Seb’s dark blonde hair and Sebastian melts into the touch, rubbing his thumbs into Kimi’s back.  
It’s soft, a bit needy, and altogether too short, but they know people will be looking for them. They can’t stay there forever.

Kimi backs up and Seb lets go of him.

“Good?” Kimi asks.

“Not nearly enough.” 

“Don’t worry. You’ll get plenty tonight.”

“You really shouldn’t say these things to me.”

Kimi smiles as he walks back to the garages with Sebastian glued to his side.

 

 

KIMI TELLS SEB HE LIKES HIM

“Sometimes it gets to me. People tell you that you don’t deserve to win and a little part of you starts to believe it.” Sebastian says, staring blankly into the television.

He and Kimi are sitting next to each other on the couch in Kimi’s hotel room. It’s been another weekend of everyone in the stands discreetly, or not so discreetly, hoping Sebastian won’t finish on the podium.

“Ignore them.” Kimi says flatly.

“I wish it was that easy.”

“It can be.”

Sebastian turns to look at Kimi.

“Why do you like me?” Sebastian asks.

“Because you’re a brat. And you make me laugh.” 

A smile plays on Sebastian’s lips.

You don’t put anything on me.” Kimi continues. “You don’t make me do anything I don’t want to and you put up with my bullshit.”

“It’s not hard to do. You’re funnier than you think.” Seb says. “And under all that bullshit is someone who’s very loyal and who’s always on my side.”

“You’re easy to side with.” Kimi says, smiling.

Sebastian pulls him into a hug. Kimi returns the hug, wrapping Seb up in his arms and breathing in his scent. 

“Don’t listen to them, Seb.”

Sebastian sighs contentedly and Kimi feels him relaxing into his shoulder.

“You really know how to make me feel better.”

Kimi etches the moment in his mind, never wanting it to end. He thinks of all the times before this, when Sebastian has hugged him, of all the times he wanted to say something but didn’t. He had always been  
ready to just blurt it out, but he never did. He has been right on the cusp of saying it for years.

“I’d love to be closer.” 

“How can we be closer?” Seb asks, thoroughly confused.

“No, not like this. Not physically. I mean…” 

It’s one of the only times Kimi wishes he was better with words. 

“Like how? Are you uncomfortable?” Seb asks, starting to pull back. 

He’s clearly not getting it.

“No, I’m very comfortable.” Kimi says. “I mean we should do this more. Every night actually.”

“What?” Seb asks, his face contorted in confusion.

“This. Every night.”

“What do you mean?”

Fucking hell. 

Kimi grabs Seb’s head and pulls him into a kiss. 

“I mean I love you, you idiot.” Kimi breathes against Seb’s lips. “I want to spend every night with you in my arms.”

Sebastian is smiling when Kimi begins kissing him again.

 

 

NICO GETS A BIT TOO CLOSE TO SEB

Sebastian sees Kimi talking to Nico and Lewis. It’s right after a press conference where Kimi and Nico were sitting next to each other. They made the most of the seating arrangement, talking to each other and laughing in lowered voices. 

Watching them rubbed Sebastian the wrong way. He tried to tell himself that Nico was like that with everyone, that his natural affect was flirtatious. It didn’t work. Something about the way they exchanged words, smiling and leaning in toward each other, drove him insane.

Kimi is still smiling at Nico, laughing at his every sentence. That belongs to me. That’s mine. Only I should make his face light up that way.

“Hey, Seb!” Lewis says, nodding for Sebastian to come over.

As he walks toward them, Seb feels like there’s a burning pit in his stomach and his throat tightens.

“We were just talking about you.” Nico says brightly.

“Were you?” Seb says, putting on a labored smile.

“Yeah. About how I’m gonna kick your ass tomorrow.” Lewis laughs, elbowing Seb’s arm.

“I don’t think you will.” Seb says flatly.

There is an awkward silent moment where Lewis raises his eyebrows and Kimi looks at his drink.

“Uh, anyway…” Nico says, “Kimi’s been telling me about what happened yesterday. He’s really something else.”

“Is that right?” Seb says, trying to smile, but glaring at Nico with his eyes. “What else have you two been talking about?”

“Plenty.” Nico says slyly, putting his hand on Kimi’s upper arm. That simple gesture sends Sebastian over the edge.

“Did he tell you about last night too? How good he is in bed?” Sebastian spits. “Or maybe you already know.”

Lewis spits out his drink.

Nico’s mouth falls open and he retracts his hand. Before he can say anything else, Kimi grabs Sebastian’s arm and drags him away from the other two. 

“What the hell was that?” Kimi demands.

“He likes you.”

“So?” Kimi shrugs.

“So?!” Seb gasps. “So he looks at you like he wants you on top of him. Talks like it too.”

“But I don’t want that.”

“I know you don’t, but he does. And it drives me crazy, Kimi.”

“You don’t have anything to worry about. You can’t do that whenever someone talks to me. It’s not ok.”

“It’s not just someone. It’s Nico. And it wasn’t just talking. He touched you. He can’t touch you.”

“It was on the arm, Seb.”

“You don’t understand.”

“Yes, I do. You’re insecure and you’re taking it out on everyone else.”

“Kimi…” Seb reaches out for him.

“Leave me alone, Sebastian.” 

Kimi shakes him off and walks away.

 

 

ICEPLAY

It’s the first time they’re trying this.

Kimi is sitting on Sebastian’s lap, a chunk of ice between his fingers. A drop of water falls from the melting cube onto Seb’s stomach.

He touches the ice to Sebastian’s chest, rubbing it slowly over his nipples. His chest is slick with water and his nipples are hardening from the cold. The moan that leaves Sebastian’s mouth goes straight to Kimi’s cock.

He runs the ice down Seb’s stomach, stopping at the top of his jeans.

“Kimi, please.” Sebastian pleads, aching from want.

Kimi pops the ice into his mouth, smiling at the feeling. He tugs at Sebastian’s underwear. Seb raises his hips and lets Kimi pull them down.

Positioning himself between Seb’s legs, he runs his fingers over the soft thighs. As the last of the ice melts into nothing, Kimi lowers his head.

When Kimi takes him in his mouth, Sebastian clenches his fists. The inside of Kimi’s cheeks are frigid and the sensation is so foreign it makes him gasp in surprise. He instinctively arches his back, but Kimi grabs his hips and pushes him into the mattress. When a chilled tongue passes over the tip of his cock, he whimpers softly. It’s almost too cold to take, but it’s also far too good for him to ever want Kimi to stop.

Sebastian is radiating heat in Kimi’s mouth, warmer than ever before. He’s so incredibly hot on Kimi’s tongue it makes him groan with pleasure. Kimi licks up the length of his cock and rubs circles into his hips with his hands.

The heat is slowly returning to Kimi’s mouth. Seb looks down at Kimi sucking him off and the sight nearly pushes him over the edge. He puts a hand in Kimi’s hair, gently tugging once to warn him. Kimi pushes his hand away and takes him deeper into his throat.

Kimi feels Sebastian come and he swallows it all. He gives Seb one last lick to clean him off, before settling down beside him and planting a kisses on his shoulder.

After a few minutes of recovery, Sebastian suddenly sits up and quickly gets off the bed.

“I’m getting more.” He says. “It’s your turn.”

 

 

KIMI AND SEB GET ICE CREAM

“Can I taste yours?” Seb asks.

Kimi nods in approval.

He watches as Seb leans over his ice cream cone, swirling his tongue around languidly and looking up at him from beneath his eyelashes.

“Mmmm. That’s good.”

“Don’t do that. It’s obscene.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Sebastian offers Kimi his cone.

“Do you want to try mine?” Seb offers.

“Ok.”

Kimi samples the ice cream tentatively with his tongue.

“Ugh. What the hell is this?”

“Maple bacon.” Sebastian grins.

“It’s disgusting.”

“I like it.” Seb shrugs. “But I like yours better.”

“Then maybe you should get this flavor next time.”

“No, I like getting something different when I can. Besides, it’s no fun if we both get the same flavor. This way I can have two.”

“But I can’t have both. Yours is gross.”

“That just means there’s more for me.” Seb says. “Can I try yours one more time?”

“You’re such a selfish brat.” Kimi says as he hands over his cone.

“And you wouldn’t have me any other way.”

Kimi puts an arm around Sebastian as they walk back to his car. He privately vows to make Seb choose a less foul flavor the next time they go out for ice cream.


End file.
